A Son Family Moment
by Hipstergecko
Summary: Super Fluffy McOneshot about a time in the lives of the Son family set after the cell games. Yeah Goku is gone and sadness is here, but even in that sadness, joy can still be had as a family.


We know that Goku is ticklish. Has that trait been passed on? Fluffy Family McOneshot set a few years after cell games when Gohan is a dorky, dorky teen. I feel like there needs to be a family fic 'round here. No drama/love triangles/sudden insanely strong enemies here (ughghughghgforthesakeofmysanity). Just a glimpse into a happy moment in the Son household.

~~~

TICKLE FIGHTS

~~~

It was Sunday and Gohan had just finished a fishing excursion with his kid brother, Goten. They had caught a decent amount of fish and were heading home. Gohan was carrying 3 of the larger fish across his shoulders and Goten carried 4 smaller ones in his arms. Just to clear the air, the large fish were each about the size of a euro-smart car and the smaller ones each the size of a fat dachshund. Goten struggled with the one fish as it flipped about and slapped him repeatedly in the ribcage.

"You okay there squirt?" Gohan asked good-naturedly. "Looks like you could use a hand."

"I'm fine big *giggle* brother," Goten replied, trying to keep a smile off his face, "it's just that *heehee* this fish is *snrrrk* tickling me!"

"Whaaat? Big ol' Goten is getting tickled by a little fish?"

"But it really *heehee* is!"

"Tsk tsk," Gohan shook his head sadly, setting his catch on the ground, "poor ol' Goten. I bet he doesn't really know what tickling is like."

Goten set his fish down. "Sure I do big brother," he said indignantly, "everybody knows what tickling is like!"

"Oh no!" Gohan gasped in mock surprise. "He doesn't know what tickling is? Poor thing! Someone just _has_ to teach him!"

Grinning, Gohan pounced on the smaller saiyan, tickling away madly at his ribs.

"KYAAAAAH!" Goten shrieked, "NONONONOpfffffffffffffffffhahahahahahaHHAHAHAHA!" His protests drowned in his own laughter as the little boy fought the tickling fingers. Abruptly, he found an opening and skittered behind a tree, giggling.

Gohan put on a display of mock severity, almost chasing away the wide grin he had sported. "How on earth will I _ever_ find him to finish his tickle lessons?" Goten giggled madly behind the tree, only half hoping his brother never found him. Gohan fazed behind him and in a flash resumed tickling Goten.

"MERCY" Goten giggled between gasps of air and laughter, "Mercy MERCY!"

"What did you say Goten? Hurry hurry?" The tickles intensified. "You got it boss man!"

"No no no!" Goten squawked. "MERCYYYYYYYY!" Flailing about, he finally managed to evade his big brother a second time. Laughing and panting, he turned to face Gohan. "MERCY MERCY!"

Gohan's face was split in a mischievous grin. "OOOOooh. _Mercy_. So _SORRY_ Goten. I didn't hear you."

Still giggling, Goten's face suddenly mirrored Gohan's. "Oh yeah? Let's see how _you_ like it!" Goten charged his older brother, catching him by surprise. The elder Son fell to the ground, Goten giggling like a madman as he attacked his brother's stomach with tickles.

"NOOOO! _Tickles_! My one weakness!" Gohan busted out laughing as the little fingers dug into his ribcage. Laughing helplessly, the pair chased each other about, tickling and being tickled.

Without warning, Goten snatched up his fish and ran back towards the house. "Can't catch me!" he squealed. Gohan followed, scooping up his catch and gaining swiftly on his younger brother.

Chichi, who had just finished preparing dinner, jumped at hearing raucous laughter coming from outside. As she turned towards the doorway, Goten rushed inside, barreling past his mother without so much as a 'by your leave'.

"What on earth…" Chichi's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as her firstborn entered the kitchen. Gohan had picked up the fish his little brother had dropped and was setting the day's catch down on the kitchen counter.

"Gohan!"

The teenage saiyan didn't even flinch at the tone, but giggled and turned to his mother. "Hiya Mom!"

"What is going on?!" Chichi demanded. "I appreciate the effort you two put into fishing, but that is no reason for rudeness!"

"Sorry Mom. We didn't mean to be rude," Gohan said, humor still showing on his face, "but Goten and I were having a serious discussion."

"Oh? And what, pray tell, was so serious that you couldn't stop to say hello to your mother?"

"Something that is vital to the wellbeing this family. A dangerous situation has come up."

"Dangerous? Explain yourself now Son Gohan!"

"Oh, but it's so hard to bring you into the conversation." Goten peeked out from behind the entrance into the kitchen. He worried that big brother had gotten into trouble again. Yet Gohan, catching his brother's eye, winked subtly in his direction. Goten smiled and nodded, creeping closer to their mother from behind.

"And what, young man, could be so important, but so hard to explain?!" Chichi was getting frustrated with her son. "You explain it to me right now or so help me, there will be no dinner for you tonight!"

Gohan raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. "I surrender! We were just talking about…"

"TICKLE FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Shouted Goten, pouncing on his mother's midsection.

"Kiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Chichi shrieked, trying desperately to keep Goten away. Unfortunately, Gohan took this opportunity to double team her. Chichi gave way into laughter and giggles, a genuine smile bursting loose from the usual severity that was the norm. "No fair no fair!" she gasped between bouts of laughter, "Two on one is no fair!"

Goten looked at Gohan, pausing his tickling fingers. "She's right big brother. This isn't fair."

Gohan grinned. "Alrighty then, I suppose you are my new target then!" He snatched up the little boy and held him in place by tickling him under the arms. His mischievous grin turned swiftly to one of shock as he felt tickles up his own ribcage. "Mom noooooooo!" He busted out laughing. Dropping Goten, he ran giggling from the room, followed by his laughing mother and squealing brother.

The great tickle fight had begun!

It was a whole 2 hours when the family finally made it back into the kitchen, collapsing exhausted and giggling into the chairs around the table. They had been alternately chasing and tickling one another since the boys had arrived home.

Chichi ran a hand over her face, wiping the sweat away. "Good heavens! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!"

"I'll say!" Gohan chuckled, holding his aching ribs. "I think I might've busted a lung somewhere back there." He smiled at his mother. "Does this mean I still go without supper?"

"Of course not!" Chichi laughed, "I'm thanking you! Not punishing you!" She reached over and pulled her eldest into a hug. After a moment, Chichi let out a deep sigh. Gohan patted her back as she said, "I just wish your father was around for times like these."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." It had been hard on all of them since Goku died and decided to stay in the other world to train. Gohan had almost forgotten the last time he'd seen an honest smile on his mother's face.

As they released the embrace, a voice piped up from the other side of the table. "Hey big brother?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Gohan tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't know bro." He turned to Chichi, a bright smile wiping away the sad thoughts of the moments before. "Mom, do you think he learned everything about tickling this time around?"

"I don't think so Gohan." She towered over Goten, fingers wiggling menacingly. "He needs more knowledge!"

Devolving into helpless giggles, the youngest Son dashed off into the living room as fast as his little legs could carry him. Mother and son chuckled at the sight before moving to re-warm the dinner that, for once, had been totally ignored.


End file.
